


soft boys, soft hands

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, scott just really loves his bf's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Isaac's hands are really, really nice. According to Scott, anyway.





	soft boys, soft hands

Isaac has really nice hands. Scott's noticed this, of course. You can't date someone and spend almost all of your time with them without noticing their attractive features. 

It's just that Isaac's hands, like everything else about him, make Scott feel... warm. Safe. 

Seriously, Isaac has really nice hands. His fingers are long and constantly moving, whether they're twirling a pencil or running through Scott's hair. His palms are on a bridge between rough and soft, slender compared to Scott's, but, in his opinion, far more beautiful. 

It isn't just how they look. It's what he knows those hands can do. Things like learning to play piano, or stealing the covers over to his side of the bed. Cooking dinner, or holding Scott's hand. Taking him apart, little by little, a beautiful hand on his thigh and his hip and farther. 

Scott smiles down at where Isaac's fingers are wrapped around Scott's palm. He brings that lovely hand up to his lips and brushes a kiss against the cute freckle where Isaac's thumb meets the rest of his hand. Isaac's eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, and Scott wonders how this just keeps getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: exysapphics  
> i'm welcoming prompts!


End file.
